1. Field
Example embodiments provide a method of fabricating a triode-structure field-emission device, and more particularly, a method of fabricating a triode-structure field-emission device capable of controlling the size of a gate hole using a two layer structure resist pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diode field-emission device may include an upper substrate and a lower substrate which face each other at a given interval, an anode and a cathode formed on the facing surfaces of the upper and lower substrates, a phosphor with which the anode is coated, and an emitter formed on the cathode. However, it may be difficult to apply the diode field-emission device to a display device, since the diode field-emission device may have difficulties controlling the electrons emitted from the emitter.
In order to improve control of the electrons emitted from the field-emission device, a triode-structure field-emission device was developed. The triode-structure field-emission device may include a triode which is a cathode, a gate electrode, and an anode. The gate electrode may face the cathode with the insulating layer of a lower substrate interposed. The gate electrode for controlling the emission of the electrons may have a gate hole structure and may apply an electric field to an emitter provided in the cathode of the lower substrate to emit the electrons using electron beam tunneling effect. The field-emission characteristics of the triode-structure field-emission device may vary with the distance between the gate hole and the emitter, the alignment state of the gate hole and the emitter, or the size of the gate hole, or any combination thereof.